


Pride

by clandestine_xo



Series: The Story of Our Lives [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Implied Relationships, LuMin - Relationship, M/M, XiuHan - Relationship, xiuhanweek17, xiuhanweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestine_xo/pseuds/clandestine_xo
Summary: Luminations XiuHan Week 2017 Day 4: Ceremony





	Pride

“What’s with the cake?”

He eyes the table curiously, not entirely sure why there was a huge piece of temptation sitting prettily in the middle of it. They were done celebrating birthdays until September. The anniversary had come and gone. He was also pretty sure that the tour after-party had taken care of everything else. Not to mention not having sweets and pastries in their recommended diets for comeback season.

“It’s pride day!” Baekhyun answers cheerily. “I figured since none of us can celebrate outside, we can at least do it in the dorm.”

It took a few beats for Minseok to put things together, just after the younger doles out the first slice of rainbow cake to an eagerly waiting Chanyeol.

“Don’t worry, hyung,” the rapper says. “Joonmyun hyung says we can have this for cheat day, so grab a slice!”

Baekhyun dutifully cuts into the cake, plating slices to take to other members. Minseok only notices how thin the wedges were when he gets his portion. “It may be cheat day but we still can’t eat a lot. It’s a seven-layer cake though, so that makes up for it, right?”

Minseok’s only reply was a bemused smile, the corners of his mouth dropping as Chanyeol makes an excited sound. The taller male’s eyes had widened while scrolling through his phone, making the two older boys curious as to what he’s found.

“Taiwan has just approved same-sex marriage,” he exclaims. “They’re the first Asian country to do so!”

His response was a quiet raising of his eyebrows and an amazed look on his face. It was both in approval and amusement at how the news suddenly turned his companions into chatterboxes, planning would-be weddings with multi-colored ribbon décor and rainbow-themed menus. With their voices in the background, Minseok takes his phone and opens his messenger.

_Can we add Taiwan to that trip?_

He barely had ten seconds before a reply comes through.

_I told you we’ll go anywhere you want. You just have to be there._

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this cheese.


End file.
